


Rescue Me

by KimmeeButtee



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmeeButtee/pseuds/KimmeeButtee
Summary: Waverly escapes a loveless relationship and gets rescued by Nicole Haught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fic hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks to @TSamitier for reading it and for helping give me the confidence to “put it out there”.

Waverly Earp was at home in the apartment she shared with Champ. She was enjoying the peace and quiet trying to grab some precious time to herself. She didn’t seem to get much time to herself these days. 

It was a Saturday night and Champ had gone out Drinking with his football team it was a man/boy thing. She didn’t like it when he drank too much it normally meant he would come home and be really argumentative with her. Tonight would be no exception. 

It was about 1am and she could hear the minibus stop outside and Champ trying to get the key to turn in the front door she lay there nervously wondering whether she should go and open it for him.

She didn’t have to wonder very long as he began banging shit out of the door and shouted loudly for her to “open the Fucking door”.  
She moved quickly not wanting him to wake the neighbours and opened the front door and he drunkenly stumbled in. He started shouting again at her “ why did you lock me Fucking out?” 

She knew there was no point in even trying to speak to him when he was like this, she knew how it went. She had done this routine so many times before. He would calm down and then take her to bed and have rough sex with her there was no love anymore, she felt trapped, worthless. She turned over with her back to him, closed her eyes and there was no way she was going to be able to sleep.

As he fell asleep she silently shed some tears, she tried not to but it had all become too much. but then something clicked inside her and she knew what she had to do it was now or never.  
Waverly Earp she said to herself that’s “who” I am. 

She quietly got out of bed as Champ lay there snoring loudly. She looked at Champ and knew she didn’t love him anymore she wondered if she had ever really loved him.

She quietly got out of bed throwing on some sweatpants and a baggy top. Grabbed her large rucksack and filled it with some of her clothes and picked a small photograph from the dressing table. 

She went into the kitchen and filled up her water bottle picked up some cash which she had secretly saved she now realised why.

Waverley Earp opened the door to the loveless apartment and headed outside to her red jeep.  
She climbed in and began to drive she didn’t have anywhere to go, but she knew she had to get as far away from Champ as she could. Driving out of town at a fast pace she joined the highway and she just kept pushing on trying to stop the tears cloud her vision. 

It was a cold night and she was glad she had thrown on her faux fur coat.  
After about two hours or so driving she thought she felt extra heat coming back into the car from the engine.  
Then it happened steam started pouring out from underneath the jeep and it came to an abrupt stop. She had managed to pull into the side of the road. Waverly tried to start the jeep back up but there was no power. 

It was all too much she started to sob. Her World had fallen apart. She cried until there were no more tears left. She just sat there feeling numb not wanting to feel anything, she closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

After a while she opened her eyes and thought what do I do now?  
Then she remembered she had break down cover on the jeep she frantically looked in her wallet and there was the card “Ghost River Triangle Auto Service”.  
She dialled the number and a friendly voice on the other end took her details and asked where she was Waverly hadnt got a clue so got out of the jeep to have a look around.  
As she searched for any landmarks she could see a billboard about 100 yards ahead, she could just make it out it read “Welcome to Purgatory”.

She passed this information on.  
The friendly voice said someone would be with her within the hour and to wait outside her vehicle. So that’s what she did and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole Haught lived in her one bedroom apartment in the Centre of Purgatory it was 9pm and she was getting ready to go to work, God how she hated the nightshifts. Especially Saturday nights.  
The shift would start at 10 and finish at 6.

She put on her navy blue uniform which consisted of army style trousers and a button up heavy duty shirt, she placed a baseball cap on top of her thick red shoulder length hair.  
The cap and shirt had written on it “Ghost River Triangle Auto Service”.

Nicole jumped into her recovery truck flicked on the navigation system and the radio crackled into life as she called in to book on Duty.  
Within a couple of minutes she had her first call and so it began. Saturday nights were always busy and she moved from call to call as they were radioed through. 

The night had been pretty straightforward with most of the jobs being simple fixes and one tow pretty early on in the shift. The calls had slowed down and there was a respite so she pulled into a lay-by and hoped the last hour would hurry and pass because all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. She was tired but at least it was the last shift of the week and she was looking forward to a couple of days off. 

She knew that she had jinxed it because she then heard her name being called over her radio. “Nicole come in” she sighed and answered “go ahead” the operator gave her directions to back towards Purgatory. At least she was heading towards home she thought, she was looking for a red jeep.

As Nicole drove there was a rumble of thunder and the heavens opened.  
Great she thought this is all I need. The rain made it difficult to see but then she spotted a red jeep at the side of the road.  
She pulled up in front of it and grabbed her yellow rain cape grabbed her torch and jumped out of her truck. 

She walked towards the jeep and could see standing a bit of a distance behind it a bedraggled figure who stood looking down at the floor.  
Nicole called out “Hey there!” as she walked towards a very small lonely and sad looking woman.   
She seemed like she was lost in her own world.  
Nicole got up alongside her and touched her on her shoulder trying to get her attention. 

Waverly’s body gave a small jump as she realised someone was touching her shoulder and looked up into the face of Nicole who gave her such a broad smile as the water droplets fell off the tip of her nose.   
Nicole ushered her towards her truck she opened the passenger door and Waverly got in.   
The heater was put on full blast and Waverly told Nicole what had happened to the jeep just before it had broken down.

Nicole told the small drenched woman to stay there and took the keys to the jeep and went and did a quick check on the vehicle.  
It looked like the water pump had seized which had caused the engine to overheat, the cylinder head gasket on the engine had perished possibly causing major damage. Nicole quickly returned back to the truck and as she was speaking Waverly became a complete blubbering mess.

The Auto Mechanic looked at the small woman and her heart melted. She asked where she wanted her to tow her jeep but all Waverly kept saying was she had nowhere to go, over and over. Rocking back and forth  
Nicole took a deep breath and knew she couldn’t just leave this poor woman. It was just gone past 6am so she hooked up the jeep and towed it towards home booking off Duty when she pulled up outside her apartment.

Nicole opened the truck door and helped Waverly get out talking to her calmly and helping her into her apartment, sitting her down on her sofa. She headed off to the bathroom and turned on the shower, she quickly reappeared with a baggy t shirt and a pair of sleep shorts and a big fluffy dressing gown.  
The red head then guided the small woman towards the bathroom and helped her get out of her sodden wet clothes.   
She helped her into the shower and as the warm water cascaded down Waverly’s body it seemed to start to pull her out of her deep daze.  
Nicole helped her out of the shower and wrapped her in a large towel.  
Waverly looked up into Nicole’s big brown eyes and she felt as if they were pulling her back into the present.

Waverly started saying “sorry, sorry” and pulled the towel in around closer around herself.  
Nicole didn’t want her to feel embarrassed so she pointed to the clothes she had put out for her, the small woman nodded and Nicole gave her a reassuring smile and left her to get dressed.   
When she came out of the bathroom Nicole handed her a piping hot chocolate and gently nudged her back towards the sofa.

The small woman drank the chocolate in silence and Nicole watched her from the dining table wondering what was going on in the “Dark Place” Waverly seemed to have found herself.  
Nicole came over to Waverly and pointed her towards her bedroom telling her that she could use her bed and she would help her sort things out after they both had slept.

Waverly nodded and said thank you and Nicole saw her collapse into the bed.   
Nicole was exhausted and got underneath a spare duvet on her sofa and just before she fell asleep she thought “what the hell am I gonna do with that woman” she knew what she would like to do to her.   
Realising that she was attracted to the woman who was now fast asleep in her bed she gave a big sigh and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly woke up with the smell of coffee wafting into her nostrils, she looked around at the bedroom she was in and tried to remember where she was. Then it all came back to her and she felt a slight panic as she realised what had happened the night before.

Well she thought, I really need to use the bathroom and she put on the fluffy dressing gown which was way too long for her and slowly crept out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

She came out of the bathroom and looked around and could hear the radio on low in the kitchen. She walked towards the kitchen and could see the woman who had helped her the night before. She was humming to the music and making pancakes. 

She was tall, slim with a tousled mop of red hair. She was wearing shorts and a vest top which showed off her toned body. Waverly could not help but watch her and she didn’t know why but she felt comforted by the scene playing out before her.

Nicole turned around and gave her such a big deep smile and said “Hi there, do you want some pancakes?” Waverly said “Yes please” in a quiet voice and Nicole gestured for her to sit at the dining table which had already been set for two.

Waverly sat down and Nicole poured some coffee into the mugs on the table and within a couple of minutes joined Waverly at the table bringing with her a rather large stack of pancakes. “Get stuck in” Nicole said as offered her the stack and Waverly put one on her plate.

As Waverly began to eat she realised how hungry she was and how much better she had started to feel with each mouthful of the sticky sweet pancake she swallowed. They ate in silence but somehow it didn’t feel uncomfortable and the music could be heard in the background. 

After eating Nicole collected the plates and carried them into the kitchen, Waverly stood up and helped clear the rest of the table following Nicole.   
Nicole put the dishes into the sink and turning towards Waverly held out her hand and said “let me introduce myself I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught” as she did so she gave another one of those big smiles. Waverly took her hand and gave it a gentle shake “I’m Waverly Earp” she said and as she did so she felt herself being drawn in somehow, towards Nicole.

She quickly let go of Nicole’s hand and said “thank you so much for letting me stay with you this morning Nicole I really don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t. I am so grateful”

She gazed into Nicole’s face and saw her looking at her with an understanding look, but how could she do that? How could she understand when they didn’t even know each other.   
There was a moments silence and Nicole quickly gave a small cough, and Waverly felt the fleeting moment gone. 

“ I really need to try and get my car fixed somehow, what did you say was wrong with it again? I wasn’t taking it in this morning?” Nicole nodded and replied “ let’s sit and we can have another coffee and see what your options are”.

They sat and Nicole explained that she knew the guy that ran a one man auto repair shop in Purgatory, she helped in out there sometimes and he owed her a few favours. So she suggested towing Waverly’s jeep there so he could have a look.   
Waverly nodded and her mood seemed to pick up a littl, giving a small smile.  
She explained to Nicole that she had some money but not much. She started to speak quicker now her words running into each other “I need to find, some where to stay, I can’t stay here, I need my car, I need money. I don’t know what to do?”

Then it came over her in a massive wave again…. She had managed to fight it back up until now…..She looked into Nicole’s eyes those beautiful brown understanding eyes and she felt so much emotion and then it all came tumbling out.   
About Champ about the whole leaving thing……. gasping for air in between sobs.

Nicole looked at Waverly and immediately stood up and hugged her with both arms,Nicole felt something inside stirring she knew she had to keep back.   
Waverly felt Nicole’s strong arms pull her in and she almost straight away felt calmer and more able to cope.

Nicole then spoke “you can stay here Waverly for as long as you need, we’ll sort it out”.


	4. Chapter 4

It was about 3pm Nicole had got dressed and went and got Waverly’s rucksack from the jeep bringing it into the apartment for her. Waverley got dressed and felt better, more positive as she let Nicole take control.

They both left the apartment and Nicole climbed up into her truck reaching over to help Waverly up into the cab, how strong her grip felt she thought.  
She then started up the engine and it chugged into life.   
The Red head reversed up a bit with the little red jeep on the back, then turned the wheel driving through town.   
Waverly looked out of the window trying to take it in, so this is Purgatory she thought. As they passed by a few shops and a large large saloon which had a big sign above which read “Shorty’s.

About twenty minutes later Nicole pulled up outside some kind of work shop there was a beaten old blue and white truck parked in the yard. Nicole jumped out and went around to the passenger side opening the door for the smaller woman.  
She followed Nicole into the workshop it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light she saw a man bending over the engine of an old pink Chevy which was lit up with an inspection lamp.

“Hey Doc” called out Nicole and he stood up up he was wearing an old black cowboy style hat and had a large black moustache. When he saw Nicole he broke into a large smile wiped his hand in his coverall and they shook hands Waverly hung back and watched.

After a short conversation the man nodded and Nicole called her over. Introducing them both this is Waverly and this is my good friend Doc.  
Doc shook the small woman’s hand and said “any friend of Nic’s is a friend of mine pleasure to make your acquaintance Ma’am”.   
Nicole watched the exchange and saw Waverly break into a large grin, it was the first time she had seen her really smile and it lit up her face it seemed to shine from her heart. The light from the lamp lighting up her face and reflected off her long brunette hair.   
She quickly snapped out of her thoughts switching her mind to the task in hand.

Nicole went to her truck and reversed the red jeep into a space along side the pink Chevy. She was being quietly observed by Waverly, lowering and then unhooking the jeep.  
As she did so the red head looked across to her with a satisfied smile and Waverly gave a small smile and a nod back. She gave the jeep keys to Doc and shouted as they left “might see you later”. He nodded and tipped his hat.

As they women got back into the Breakdown truck and they drove back into town as they reached Shorty’s they stopped Nicole suggesting they could call in and get some food and maybe a drink?   
Waverly realised she was hungry they hadn’t eaten since lunchtime and nodded eagerly. “Great” said Nicole and quickly jumped out and went and helped Waverly down.

They walked into Shorty’s it was now about 6pm and it was full of mainly men, drinking, laughing and playing pool. They approached the Bar and a Dark haired attractive woman who was serving gave a knowing smile towards the red head and winked “hey Nic how are you what can I get you”.   
“Hi Rosita I’m good thanks can I take two large beers please” looking towards Waverly to see if that was ok, Waverly nodded.  
She whispered something to the red head and they both giggled as she picked up the beers and nodded towards an empty booth over in the corner. 

They sat down and took a sip out of their beers and Nicole passed the menu to Waverly they decided On a vegetarian pizza some buffalo wings and some French Fries to share, the red head went to the bar and ordered. picking up another two beers while she was there.   
Waverly tried to give Nicole some money on her return but she declined “I can afford it and anyways its my treat you can pay next time” as she gave her trademark smile and Waverly noticed dimples appear as she did so. 

By the time the second beer was nearly finished Rosita served them their food and it didn’t take long for them to eat it.   
They chatted about unimportant things and Waverly began to feel more relaxed as she swallowed the last of the amber drink in her glass.   
“So Nicole how long have you lived here?” Waverly asked.   
“Oh about 4 years now I think after I got my qualifications as an Auto Mechanic, I was living with my partner for a couple of years before that up in the Big Smoke” Waverly noticed a far away look in Nicole’s eyes as she spoke, and maybe a hint of sadness. She felt as if she wanted to reach out to her but pushed the feeling aside.

Just then she saw 3 beers being put onto the table by Rosita who laughed, she was talking to someone.  
Waverly looked up to see Doc with his big smile holding a bottle of whiskey and 3 glasses, which he put onto the table also tipping his hat to them as he sat down. “Hey Doc” said Nicole and smiled at him “hey ladies thought I’d bring you a drink” as he poured out them out a shot each and quickly downed one himself.

“Well Miss Earp I have some good news your engine has not been damaged and I have located a second hand cylinder head about an hours drive away from here. They were asking $150 but I’ve managed to knock them down to $100 Waddya think?”  
At last Waverly thought “my luck is changing” as she nodded in agreement and she looked across to Nicole who beamed from ear to ear. The red head suggested they could go and collect the part in the next day and drop it off to Doc. 

The mood became quite jovial as a few more Whiskey’s got tipped down their necks.  
Waverly feeling content and happy, the first time she had felt this way for as long as she could remember. Nicole watched her and took pleasure in seeing a genuine happiness showing on Waverly’s face as she laughed and joked with Doc. 

Waverly began to feel tired now after the night before and the whiskey was making her feel drowsy, she looked across to The red head who looked back at her and gave a nod and said “ well Doc we are bushed so we are gonna bid you goodnight” they stood up and she shook Doc’s hand and Waverly gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Nicole ushered Waverly towards the door they walked outside leaving the noisy bar behind.


	5. Chapter 5

The doors slammed shut behind them and both women visibly sighed as they breathed in the cool night air. 

“C’mom” Nicole said let’s head home. “Home” Waverly thought she had never had somewhere she thought of as home and smiled.  
It was about a ten minute walk to the apartment and they continued to chat and find out small facts about each other as they walked.

As they walked Waverly became aware that she was really tired.   
All of the previous days events had caught up with her and she also felt a little tipsy. Nearing the front of the apartment Nicole ran up the few steps to her front door and as she did so she looked back at Waverly.  
Just then Waverly missed her footing losing her balance and started to fall towards Nicole.   
“Whoa” cried Nicole and grabbed Waverly around the waist holding her up as the brunette’s head landed underneath the red heads chin.  
“You ok?” asked Nicole and helped the smaller woman to stand up giving her a concerned look, they looked at each other and time seemed to stand still. Waverly’s eyes seemed to look into Nicole’s very soul, pleading almost.

Nicole felt her heart beating and knew all she wanted to do was to kiss Waverly’s lips, the small woman lifted up her hand and touched Nicole’s cheek.   
The red head covered Waverly’s hand with her own and she gave such a big dimpled grin and looked deep into her eyes and gave a deep sigh.   
Waverly had had too much to drink and as much as the desire was there she knew that it wouldn’t be fare to take advantage.

Nicole opened the front door to the apartment and they nearly fell inside starting to giggle as they did so. Waverly threw herself onto the sofa kicking off her shoes and Nicole went and made them a mug of coffee each.  
“Sheesh” Nicole thought I need to slow this down this is moving way to fast I don’t know if this is really what Waverly wants. Trying to push to the back of her mind what she knew she wanted.

Nicole walked over to to the sofa with the coffee and put the mugs down onto the placemats on the coffee table. She then sat down next to the brunette trying not to touch her with any part of her body she reached for her mug and realised that Waverly was fast asleep with her head laying back on the back of the sofa.   
Nicole looked at her snoozing a few strands of hair had fallen down in front of her face she smiled as she saw them lifting up and down as she breathed.   
“Oh my Lord” she thought and it was at that moment she realised she was pretty “darn well stoked”.

She touched Waverly gently on the shoulder and as she did so the opened her eyes sleepily and reached out her arms putting them around the back of Nicole’s neck. “C’mon Waves we gotta get you to bed” the small woman smiled and nodded at Nicole, she started to fall back to sleep.  
Nicole spoke to Waverly in a soft voice, “I’m gonna lift you up now babes ok so you hold on”, she then placed one strong arm around her waist and the other one under Waverly’s legs and lifted her gently. She held her tight and Waverly nuzzled into Nicole’s chest underneath her chin.

Nicole carried Waverly to the bedroom where she carefully placed her onto the bed, deciding that she should leave her fully clothed and pulled up the blankets over her making sure she would be warm. As she did so she gently touched Waverly’s cheek.  
She walked to the bedroom door looking back at the beautiful sleeping woman who had stolen her heart, she looked so vulnerable when she was asleep.   
It took all of Nicole’s willpower to walk away, when all she wanted to do was to hold her and keep her safe.

The red head grabbed the spare blankets and the pillow and made her way to the Sofa to try and get some sleep. She lay down and tried to clear her mind, sleep soon enveloped her as she dreamed of Waverly.

Nicole woke up abruptly she could hear shouting she immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes,” what the fuck…..” she ran to the bedroom and could see Waverly thrashing about in the bed shouting and screaming “no Champ no!”.   
She was having a nightmare Nicole got into the bed and put her arms around Waverly “shush shush” she whispered in her ear rocking her gently back and fore.  
Waverly tried to push Nicole away but she would not let go, Waverly opened her eyes and frantically looked around she looked at Nicole and started to cry.

Nicole pulled her closer “it’s ok Waves it was just a bad dream, I gotcha, I gotcha”. Waverly cried and Nicole wiped her tears away with her sleeve, she seemed to calm down and wrapped her arms around Nicole and said “stay with me please”.  
Nicole slid down beside Waverly and snuggled into her back holding her tightly afraid to let her go in case she would break.

They fell asleep feeling that they both belonged.

,


	6. Chapter 6

The bright sunlight started to shine in through the curtains of the bedroom and Waverly awoke aware that there were two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She rubbed her eyes and shifted a little turning into her back, she looked at Nicole who was still asleep. She looked at the time it was still early only about 5am.

She lay there for a while and thoughts started to dart around in her head, she looked at Nicole sleeping and wished she could freeze this moment in time. She thought how safe and right she felt in Nicole’s arms. Waverly knew that Nicole was one of the kindest people she had ever met, there was another feeling too…… like a whole load of butterflies inside her which made her heart flutter.

Waverly had never felt like this with anyone before… she wasn’t fully sure what it meant but she knew it felt good and it all had to do with the beautiful woman who was lying next to her.  
She lifted Nicole’s arm and gently got out of bed so as not to wake her. She made her way to the bathroom and showered.putting on her nightdress her hair wrapped in a towel she came back into the bedroom.

She went to the kitchen and made two mugs of milky coffee putting in sugar for Nicole, she knew she liked hers sweet. She came back into the bedroom and as she was putting the mug down beside Nicole she began to stir, opening one eye and then the other.  
The red head saw Waverly with the coffee and gave a sleepy smile, “good morning Waves”. The brunette out her coffee down on the bedside table and climbed back into bed, she gave a cheeky smile back. “Hey Nicole”.

Nicole sat up in bed and reaching for the coffee taking a sip out of it, she could smell the freshness of Waverly next to her but tried to focus on the smell of the coffee instead.  
So “Waves did you sleep ok after, um after your bad dream?” she asked giving a concerned look towards her sleeping partner.  
“Yes I was ok after you joined me, sorry I disturbed you”.  
“Oh don’t worry about that it gave me an excuse to sleep with a pretty lady”, winking as she spoke “do you want to talk about it”  
Waverly went quiet and seemed to look sad again “well… I told you about Champ, about me leaving him, mmm put it this way he wasn’t the kindest of people when he…” she took a sharp intake of breath “well when he had sex with me”. 

Nicole reached out her arm and Waverly scooted across the bed and hugged Nicole back, they sat there for a while. Waverly resting her head on the red head’s chest it made her feel so much better.

I’d better get my ass into gear said Nicole as she unhooked her arms from around Waverly body and went and had a shower.  
Waverly got dressed throwing on her jeans and tee shirt. The red head came out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. The brunette couldn’t help but look towards her damp red hair and bare shoulders, “those damn butterflies” she thought as she left Nicole to get dressed.

They both walked towards Nicole’s truck and climbed in again the red head reaching across to help pull up the smaller woman into the cab. Nicole started it up and began to drive heading towards Doc’s workshop. She pulled up outside and got the address of the breakers yard from Doc. 

It was about an hour away and as they drove out from Purgatory. Waverly started to hum. “I didn’t know you could make a tune Waves” said Nicole chuckling.  
Waverly laughed and threw her head back and laughed “I have hidden talents”.  
“I’d love to find out what they are” Nicole said as she bit her top lip.

They were there in no time and Nicole went into the Reception area and sorted it out. Waverly didn’t have a clue what the part was called let alone what it was supposed to do. In 10 minutes the spare spare part was loaded onto the back of the truck.

Nicole got back into the cab and Waverly had the $100 in her hand and tried to hand it to Nicole. Nicole flatly refused shaking her head, “let me pay for it Waves until you get yourself back on your feet”.  
“Waverly replied “You would do that for me?” The red head looked back at the brunette “I would do lots of things to you……. I mean for you!”

They stopped at a Diner on the way back they were both really hungry and ordered pancakes and bacon. It was served with some nice strong coffee.  
Waverly said “well you know quite a bit about me tell me about where you used to live”.  
I used to live in Toronto I went to College there. “So you said you had a partner?”  
“Yes her name was Shae she was doing medicine” Nicole said trying to sound nonchalant.

But Waverly could see the hurt in Nicole’s eyes.” Sorry” said the brunette “I don’t want to intrude”.  
Nicole replied “it’s ok it was a while ago now” looking thoughtful. “So why did you guys part?  
“We grew apart I think, we realised we wanted different things…… well I think she wanted things that I couldn’t give her. So I said my goodbyes and came here to live”.

“I’m so glad you did” Waverly said putting her hand over the top of Nicole’s. Then it happened again Nicole looked at her with those big brown eyes and Waverly felt as if she was going to fall into them.  
The red head looked at Waverly and very lightly touched her cheek. The brunette gave a small hum and leaned into the touch.

Waverly went and paid the bill and they then got back in the truck soon arriving at Doc’s and Nicole dropped off the spare part for the red jeep.  
It was now lunchtime and Nicole said “hey Waves shall we call in Shorty’s for a couple of hours and shoot some pool? I have to be in work tomorrow early so maybe have a couple of beers?”  
The smaller woman smiled, nodding, she loved the way Nicole called her Waves and actually took the time to ask her what she wanted to do.

They entered Shorty’s it was quiet and Nicole and Waverly went to the bar sitting on stools Rosita was behind the bar and nodded towards them. Rosita said “Hey Nic, Waverly two beers?” They nodded and Rosita passed the beers across the counter. Rosita looked tired and said “you don’t know if anyone needs a job do you ladies? I’m looking for someone to help out.” Waverly looked at Nicole and then back to Rosita. “Well as it happens I could do with a job”.  
“Well it’s yours if you want it? “ Waverly nodded eagerly. “Ok start tomorrow come in tomorrow lunchtime say 12pm?”  
“Wow cool” said Waverly with big smile. 

Nicole winked at Waverly and they went towards the pool table. “Ok” said Nicole “ First one to 5 games wins.” They played the games and had a few beers laughing and joking. They were both competitive neither one of them wanting to give into the other.  
It was even and it was all the play for on the last game, but Nicole pulled out all the stops and just managed to win in the end.  
Waverly playfully pouted at Nicole but said “well done”. The red head nodded said” what do I win?  
The smaller woman moved towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before Nicole realised what was coming.  
They both laughed and finished off their beer, they then said goodnight to Rosita and left Shorty’s.

As they strolled back to the apartment Waverly looped her arm around Nicole’s. When they got back Nicole ordered them a pizza and they sat on the sofa.  
There wasn’t much on the television Nicole only put it on for the News and the weather. They sat in an easy silence, Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side and they snuggled up together.

After a while Nicole’s eyelids started to close it had been a busy couple of days and she was working in the morning. Waverly suggested she have own bed tonight and she would have to sofa. Nicole objected at first but gave in knowing she would need some sleep before the morning. 

She gave Waverly small kiss on her cheek “goodnight Waves” and walked tiredly towards the bedroom. She turned and gave the small woman a huge smile showing off her dimples. Waverly said “goodnight Cole” thinking to herself “those butterflies!”. As she made he bed on the sofa and pulled the blanket up and dreamed she was beside Nicole.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicole’s alarm went off at 5am and she reached out to turn it off quickly so as not to wake up her house guest, “really” she thought. She got up and got herself showered and ready for work trying to be as quiet as she could.

She went into the kitchen passing Waverly asleep on the sofa, she quickly had a juice deciding not to put the coffee machine on grabbing some fruit to see her through the day. She gathered up the keys to her truck stopping for a moment to look back at the sofa a small smile on her lips as she left the apartment.

Nicole started up her truck and went and filled up with gas it was just before 6am and she was ready to start work, so she checked in on her radio.  
Tuesdays were normally pretty quiet so she drove to the diner just outside of Purgatory pulling up in the car lot.

She needed coffee and she needed to think….Nicole picked up a large coffee to go and climbed back into her truck.  
The only thing…well person she could think of right now was Waverly Earp. 

Man she was so attractive especially when she laughed it lit up her whole being. Nicole had never been so smitten before not even with Shae.

“Shae” she said out loud thinking of the woman she had loved probably still did…..but there had always been something missing. She had wanted Nicole to fully commit to her but she couldn’t find it in her heart.  
Maybe it was because she had been looking after herself since she had left home at 18 she couldn’t stay there anymore her parents hadn’t ever really shown her any love or encouragement. They didn’t know she was gay Nicole choosing to keep that away from them.

There was enough love lost between them as it was, she knew they “didn’t approve”. She had given up trying to get them to love her anyways it had been too hurtful.  
She looked out of the window and a tear rolled down her cheek dropping onto her trousers. Nicole wiped her eye with her thumb.

“C’mon girl hold it together” she said to herself pushing the bad memories deep inside. She took another sip of the hot coffee.

She had met Shae while she was working in a Coffee shop in Toronto, she had served her one day and she looked into the eyes of the beautiful ebony skinned Woman as she ordered a “skinny latte”.  
They flirted and it had gone from there, Shae was in Med School training to be a Doctor in her final year.

Before Nicole knew where she was she was moving in with Shae, it was all about sex in the beginning and Nicole felt wanted and needed. Nicole fell in love at least she thought she had….. after a couple of years the sex became less.  
Nicole felt as if she was just going through “the motions” then one day Shae came home from work and asked Nicole to marry her. 

She had felt like running, she hadn’t expected it, she wasn’t ready……… she looked at Shae she tried to speak… but nothing came out… I mean she did love her…… but not enough.  
So that was it….she had regretted hurting Shae. She hated hurting anyone. 

She moved out enrolled in College and did an internship for auto mechanics she had always enjoyed messing about with cars.  
Then she saw an advert for this job so here she was, making her own way. 

It hadn’t been easy but she was quite proud of what she had achieved……… and then a picture of Waverly popped into her head, lying on her sofa asleep.  
She sighed and shook her head… but she couldn’t shift the thought. What was she going to do. She didn’t know… she didn’t know what it all meant.

She decided that she had to trust in fate and see what happens trying not to get too far ahead of herself.

I mean Waverly seemed to like her right? She hoped so with all her heart maybe there was something there? She couldn’t bear the thought of being rejected but she pushed the anxious feeling deep down with the others trying to carry on being the confident Nicole that most people thought she was.  
The one she had convinced herself to be.

The radio crackled she came too with a start bringing her back from her thoughts “come in Nicole” she had a job come in, she started up the engine and drove further out of town trying to focus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last we get to know some of their background.

Waverly woke up on the sofa she looked at her phone it was 8am and she had had a good sleep, it was quite comfortable really.   
She lay there and smiled wondering how Nicole had slept there with her feet over the edge of the arm and smiled.

She lay there thinking…. thinking of everything that had happened in her life…. She hadn’t had time or really hadn’t wanted to before…. Before meeting Nicole.

Waverly had been brought up on the outskirts of Toronto in a small town her parents looked after her and she felt she was loved. She went to the small school did the things that her parents wanted her to do.

When she was 16 her mother and father sat her down she thought she had done something wrong. This wasn’t “normal” ……it was then they told her that she had been adopted…. She couldn’t believe it how could that be? Her World turned upside down.   
There were so many questions she wanted to ask. 

Her parents told her they loved her and that she really had never doubted it.  
She didn’t want to ask these questions because she didn’t want them to feel hurt.

They told her that her real name was Waverly Earp and when they had adopted her at about 3 months old she had been wrapped in a blue baby blanket.  
This was the one she had with her when her “real” mother had brought her to the Orphanage there was also a photograph.  
A black and white photo with a woman holding a small newborn baby……….with “Waverly Earp” and her date of birth “8th September 1995” handwritten in ink on the back

She pushed the questions to the back of her mind, trying not to let them enter her head. Life moved on.

She left school at 18 and met Champ Hardy at a party, he was in the football team and had good prospects both their parents knew each other so they became “a thing”.

In the beginning he was oh so charming…… she was quite taken with him and they moved in together. Waverly had wanted to go to college really her family couldn’t really afford for her to go, and Champ couldn’t understand why she wanted to go….. she had him to look after didn’t she?

Anyways she had managed to get a part time job as a librarian in the town library which she loved.  
It meant she could read the books she really loved History and Ancient Languages.

Champ got a job in the local sawmill, everything seemed “peachy” on the outside.  
They made a great couple didn’t they?   
Waverly just did what made everyone else happy like she always did. Trundling along after they had been living together for about a year Champ started to drink more, staying out later with “the boys”.

Hanging out with his male friends and getting drunk seemed to change his personality, he was like Jekyll and Hyde. She had learned how to avoid him becoming too nasty by joking and smiling telling him the things he wanted to hear.

Most of the time it worked……. It nearly always ended up with Champ lying on top of her in bed stinking of alcohol having “unwelcome and rough sex”. She used to lay there trying disconnect her brain.

She heard her cellphone ping….. snapping her out of her troubled thoughts….. she looked at her phone and smiled.

It was a message from Nicole…….. “Hey you”   
Waverly…….”Hi hows work”  
Nicole……….”It’s not bad ticking over, just want to wish you luck at Shorty’s   
today! I’ll call in when I finish see how you are getting on”  
Waverly……..”Thanks Nic, see ya later”

She looked at her phone and sighed…. The butterflies had started to fly around her stomach again! or was it her heart.   
She didn’t know, all she knew was she was becoming increasingly attracted to Nicole, she had never felt that way about a woman before….. but there was something special about the Red head. Really special.

She put her fingers to her lips and imagined that Nicole was gently kissing them.

Waverly got up and tried to concentrate on getting ready for work, she felt more positive than she had for ages. The thought of earning some money…….money of her own making her feel better than she had in ages.

A while later she was walking towards Shorty’s with a huge grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Waverly was at Shorty’s for 11.30 Rosita seemed genuinely glad to see her. She showed her where everything was and gave her a quick lesson in how to pour a beer. So when the doors opened at midday she was as ready as she was ever gonna be.

It was lunchtime so the local people from Purgatory were calling in to get something to eat most of them worked in the nearby offices and shops.   
It was quite busy for the first two hours and Waverly was enjoying it meeting people and chatting to them as she served them food and drink. 

Rosita was great to work with showing her “the ropes” and Waverly was taking it all in her stride. She went into the kitchen and collected two plates of food, she carried the over to the customers table and put them down giving her trademark smile as she did so.

“There you go, can I get you anything else?” They shook their heads and Waverly turned, as she did so she sew the main doors opening.

She smiled it was Nicole standing in the doorway she looked straight across and gave a broad smile towards her, Waverly gave her a smile back and a small wave.   
The brunette could picture herself running towards the red head and being embraced in her strong arms. 

Rosita called her from behind the bar which brought her out of her dream and she walked across to the bar, she was aware that Nicole was watching her every move and she blushed slightly.

Waverly served two more plates of food and came back to the bar where Nicole was sitting on a stool with a small beer in her hand.   
The brunette managed to move across to say hi to the red head. She winked at Waverly.

Waverly pulled a couple of beers and as the lunchtime rush slowed down. Rosita said she could take a 15 minute break. So she grabbed a soda and joined Nicole by the bar. 

The butterflies were doing their dance again and Waverly was trying to ignore them.  
Not very successfully… Nicole spoke… “Hey Waves Do you fancy going to the Diner just outside of Town tonight when you finish? We could have a quick bite to eat? “  
“Sounds like a lovely idea will I have time to go and get changed?” Nicole nodded said she would pick her up.

The 15 minutes were up and she watched Nicole walk confidently away she sure did look sexy in her uniform. Waverly couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she moved back behind the bar. 

Nicole climbed into her truck and was back at her apartment in a couple of minutes. She felt really tired so she decided to have a nap so she would be ok for the evening. She took her uniform off and slipped in between the sheets she was asleep in no time.

Her alarm went off and Nicole rubbed her eyes got up and showered, she felt better after that and realised she was really looking forward to getting something to eat with Waverly.  
She put on her dark blue Skinny Jeans and a white tee shirt with her black leather jacket over the top. Not that she was trying to impress or anything.

Nicole drove the truck to Shorty’s it was 5 to 8.   
As she was pulling up outside, Waverly Earp was just coming out of the Main entrance to Shorty’s. She sure was something Nicole thought, as she opened the truck door for the the brunette. 

They went back to the apartment and Waverly ran inside quickly changing into her jeans and short flowery top which left her stomach bare.

Nicole helped her back into the truck and Nicole drove them out of town towards the Diner. They walked in together and sat down in a booth in the corner.   
Waverly grabbed the menu and eagerly started to look at it “so what do you fancy?” the red head said while looking straight towards Waverly… she looked and gave a cheeky grin…. She knew who she “fancied” but knew that wasn’t what Nicole was referring too!

“Umm….I’ll take the Greek Salad with some french fries please”, Nicole nodded and reached across to get the menu card from her but she held it behind her back teasing.  
“C’mon Waves give a girl a chance here” giggling as she said it.   
Waverly handed her menu to the red head their hands touched and it sent a tingle down her spine.

They sat and ate their meal feeling easy in each other’s company, both aware that this was definitely becoming more than a friendship.

They both knew they would have to talk about “this thing” that was happening but not tonight, they were just going to enjoy it.

They didn’t stay out late Nicole was in work early again the next day, so after drinking a second beer, they headed back.   
Waverly aware that Nicole had placed her hand gently on her back as she opened the passenger door on the truck for her.

As the truck started to move Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s thigh and said “thank you”. The red head looked across at her and said softly “ no problem”.  
When they got back to the apartment Nicole made them a hot chocolate and they sat on the sofa.

Waverly looked at Nicole “Hey Nicole”………. “Yes Waves”……..”Do you mind if… I…. like…. Share your bed tonight? …. I don’t want to be alone”  
Nicole hummed and nodded and moved towards the brunette giving her a quick peck on the cheek “I couldn’t think of anywhere else I would rather be”.

Nicole stood up and held out her hand, Waverly took it and they both walked towards the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

They entered the bedroom and both got ready for bed with their backs to each other to give each other privacy. Nicole putting on her sleep shorts and vest Waverly putting on her nightdress.

Waverly got into bed first and watched Nicole as she came back from the bathroom and pulled back the bedsheets for her to get in beside her. They both gave a reassuring smile at each other.

Nicole set her alarm and got in beside Waverly as she did so the brunette turned and faced the red head pulling the sheets over her. “Why thank you Waves”

“My pleasure Nic” Waverly reached and pulled the the redheads arm towards her placing it around her waist “Will you hold me Nic?” Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes and nodded and pulled her into her body.

Waverly rested her head on Nicole’s chest, she felt safe, she felt secure, she had never felt like this before.  
Nicole loved the feel of Waverly’s body next to hers she rested her face against Waverly’s head and nuzzled in.

They didn’t speak just held onto each other and were soon asleep. Wrapped in each other’s arms like it was the most natural thing in the World. 

Nicole woke up during the night needing to use the bathroom, she carefully removed her grip on a sleeping Waverly. Getting out of bed as gently as she could, on her return she couldn’t help herself from staring at the small perfect form which was lying in her bed.

She had definitely fallen for this woman… she got back into bed and felt Waverly lean into her she couldn’t resist and gave her a small kiss on her cheek before cuddling back in. 

The alarm sounded soon enough and Nicole quickly reached to turn it off, Waverly turned but did not wake up. The red head got up and readied herself for work.  
Trying to be as quiet as she could, she made herself some coffee.

As she went to pick up her cup she felt two arms wrap around her waist.. she turned and there was sleepy Waverly smiling at her.. “Hey Waves what are you doing up?”   
“I wanted to see you before you left” as she said it the brunette reached up and pulled Nicole towards her giving her a gentle kiss on her lips.  
She smiled and turned walking back towards the bedroom.

Nicole just stood there…. “Oh my” she thought maybe this was gonna work after all and she gave the biggest smile still in a bit of a daze as she made herself a sandwich she started to hum to herself.

She left her apartment still humming and climbed into her truck, all she could think of was Waverly and her gentle kiss. She shook her head “come on Nic” she said to herself as she picked up the radio and called in. Started up the engine and drove off.

Waverly climbed back into bed….smiling she knew she had feelings for Nicole big time. For the first time in her life she felt as if someone actually cared about her like really cared. She laid on Nicole’s pillow she could still smell her, like vanilla, she snuggled into it and dozed back off.

The brunette woke up around 8am got up had a shower and got dressed ready to go to Shorty’s again. She had time to go to the grocery store just to pick up some bits to make a quick dinner later when she finished.

Waverly left the apartment and stepped outside it was a lovely day and she stepped purposefully towards the store. She decided she would make a lasagne so she picked up the ingredients and a bottle of wine.

She was really looking forward to seeing Nicole later and wanted to cook the meal for her, so before she went to work she made it and left it to cool. She prepared some garlic bread it would only need to go in the oven for a quick ten minutes later. A quick side salad and it would be ready…

She looked at her watch it was 11am she sent Nicole a text  
“Hi Nic how is your shift going?”

Nic: Going ok 👍 quite quickly just finished a job. I’ll call in when I finish.

Waves: Ok look forward to seeing you. 

Waverly smiled and walked to Shorty’s ready for another day.

The first two hours flew by and before she knew it it was just gone 2pm and Nicole was calling in.  
Rosita nodded to the red head and Waverly moved towards her, and gave her a cheeky grin.

Waverly quickly told her that she had prepared dinner, there was only the salad to prepare, so Nicole said she would do that.

She said she would come and pick Waverly up when she finished. They were both looking forward to the evening, maybe it would be the chance they needed to have a talk about how they both felt.


	11. Chapter 11

After a nap Nicole got up and prepared the salad putting it back in the fridge, she thought of how happy it made her feel to help make dinner for Waverly.

Yup…. Waverly Earp she had only been in her life a matter of days but she was so special, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this way about anyone before if ever.   
She really hoped Waverly was feeling the same, she knew that she would need to talk about how she felt…she needed to know how the petite beautiful woman felt about her.

Nicole got ready to go and pick up Waverly from work, she looked around the bedroom, she saw the brunettes bag, boots and a discarded t shirt of hers lying on the floor, she hoped Waverly would stay. 

She sighed and drove to Shorty’s, she was a little early so decided she would call in, she opened the front door and saw Waverly serving some food to a table.  
Man…..even in an apron she looked good, Nicole sat on a stool at the bar and ordered a small beer.

Waverly turned and saw Nicole sitting at the bar she smiled and as she approached Nicole from behind gave her a small tap on her shoulder the red head turned and gave a huge smile,”Hey you, I was early so I thought I’d come in”

“I’m glad you did I’ve missed you, I’ll probably be about half an hour”  
As she disappeared into the kitchen. Nicole watched her working and chat to the customers she sure did have a way with people.

A while later they were in the apartment and Waverly went and showered and Nicole put the lasagne in the oven to warm, she had already laid the table and the wine was chilling nicely in the fridge. 

Waverly appeared in a pair of Nicole’s sleep shorts and one of her old t shirts.  
The red head thought “she looks good in anything”. 

Dinner was dished up and the wine poured into large glasses and they quietly ate their meal, with the occasional glance at each other

When they finished they cleared up and sat on the sofa with their wine.

Nicole was nervous but knew that she would have to start off the conversation here goes she thought.  
“Hey Waves I think we need to talk”

Waverly looked at Her with a really worried look on her face.. “ why what’s wrong?”

“Don’t look so worried it’s nothing bad I just need to …..well….Um…(ok say it woman she thought) just want to say I like you”

Waverly visibly relaxed and looked into Nicole’s big brown eyes and smiled…. “And I like you too….. I like you a lot”  
She reached out and touched Nicole’s cheek, the red head covered her hand with her own and Waverly leaned in and the next thing Nicole could feel was the most delicate touch of lips upon lips as the smaller woman kissed her gently….  
It was so special it made her feel warm and tingly and she reached out and pulled Waverly towards her tasting her lips as she returned the kiss and heard the brunette moan softly.

They pulled apart and laughed leaning their heads together, content in the knowledge that they “liked” each other they knew really that it was more than that. 

It was oh so much more than that.

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes “So you know…you are welcome to stay as… long as you want to I mean….. have you got anything planned?” She was almost afraid to ask but she needed know if the the most loveliest person she had met in such a long time was thinking.

She needed to know.

Waverly stared across the room she seemed as if she was somewhere else…. Nicole held her hand she waited and watched….. and looked at her face, silent tears started to form and rolled down onto her cheeks. 

“Hey Baby” Nicole brushed away the tears with her thumb… “what is it?”

“You are the kindest person I think I’ve ever met… I don’t think I have ever been me before…. Like really me… you have allowed me to be my self and it’s new… and something that is really quite daunting as I don’t really know who I am…. Who am I ?”

“You are extraordinary Waves” The red head said as she lifted up her chin and looked at her with loving eyes.

Waverly looked into Nicole’s big brown concerned eyes and smiled…. “it’s gonna take a while Nicole” and the red head pulled her into a warm embrace “you take all the time you need Baby…..as long as you want me I will be by your side”.

Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s arms and they held onto each other….Nicole knew we would wait forever if she had too.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day at work Nicole received a call from Doc he had managed to repair Waverly’s jeep, it had been a “Godamn awful job” said Doc but it was up and running.

Result! She thought and called by his workshop when she had a lull in between jobs and Doc offered to drive the jeep across to her place as long as she could drop him back off.

She paid him the $300 bill and gladly accepted the offer, as she was driving Doc back he smiled and gave her the jeep keys… “so are you two an item now?” 

Nicole couldn’t help but smile, an item, she thought… I suppose they were….. “Could be” she said as she pulled up outside of Doc’s workshop.  
He nodded and touched the brim of his hat, “see ya around Nic”.   
She thanked him and drove back into Town.

There was only an hour to go before the end of her shift as she parked up…all she could think of was Waverly, it was Friday..her girl.. yes that sounded nice “her girl” would be finishing at 8.

She picked up her phone and texted

Hi Waves how ya doin?

After a couple of minutes……

Hi Cole.. yes all good it’s been busy today 

What do you want to do tonight, shall I call by when you finish??

Yeah can you pick me up a change of clothes… meet me back here? Maybe we can grab food and couple of beers here tonight… Is that ok with you?

Nicole smiled…. Yes baby sounds good to me.. see ya later.xx

K… gotta go… see you later. 😘

She had decided not to mention the jeep… she wanted to keep it as a surprise.  
The last hour soon passed and Nicole was soon home..she spent the rest of the afternoon with music playing doing a bit of housework, putting the laundry on, changing the bed as she would normally do on most Friday’s.

Nicole looked at the time 7.30 got to get Waves clothes….. she went into the bedroom saw her daysack on the floor picked it up…, she looked in and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans, cropped, tee shirt, sneakers as she did so an old photograph fell out onto the bed… the red head picked it up.

She looked at it…..she felt as if she was prying but she couldn’t help it…

It was black and white photo with a woman holding a small newborn baby……….with “Waverly Earp” and her date of birth “8th September 1995” handwritten in ink on the back.  
“Wow” she thought it must be a picture of Waves when she was a baby… she quickly put it back into the daysack. 

She put the spare clothing in a small holdall adding some toiletries and a towel, so that Waverly could freshen up. 

She drove to Shorty’s she didn’t want to be late….it was her weekend off which was always good.  
Nicole entered Shorty’s carrying the holdall… she walked straight to the bar and sat on the stool. 

“Hi Nic, Waverly is out the kitchen she won’t be long”

“Hi Rosita, thanks”

She ordered a beer… sat and waited trying not to look impatient.

Soon the evening staff came on and Waverly appeared behind the bar… “Goodnight Rosita” as she waved her goodbye.. she came straight across to the red head.  
“Hi honey” and quickly kissed Nicole on the cheek.  
“Hey Waves here’s you clothes” smiling and handing her the bag.

Waverly said thanks and winked at Nicole “won’t be long” as she headed off to the washrooms.

About ten minutes later Waverly came out of the washrooms and looked towards Nicole, she was talking to an attractive blonde woman seemed like they knew each other well. She felt a small pang of jealousy as she walked towards them, both.

As she got to Nicole she placed her arm around her back as she sat on the stool, “Hi Waves this is Chrissy Nedley”  
“Hi Chrissy I’m Waverly she said with a warm smile, I’m Nicole’s ff…girlfriend”  
.. she blurted out….looking at Nicole hoping she hadn’t overstepped… she quickly looked towards the red head who was smiling from ear to ear and pulled her in for a quick peck on the cheek.

“Cool” said Chrissy “nice to meet you Waverly, have fun both, I gotta go my friends are waiting” as she quickly nodded and moved towards a group of people chatting in the corner.

“Soooo I am your girlfriend now?” Nicole said as she looked at Waverly and winked and bit her bottom lip…. The smaller woman laughed and replied “I hope that’s ok”.  
The redhead laughed and whispered into Waverly’s ear “how could it not”.

They grabbed two beers ordered a large pizza with fries and moved to one of the booths at the back where it was a bit quieter.   
They had the food and a couple more beers they chatted now easier in each other’s company, there were looks and small touches of their fingertips. 

Nicole looked at Waverly with sleepy eyes and said “I’m pooped it’s been a long week, do you mind if we go home now?”  
Waverly held Nicole’s hand and said “of course not, let’s go home”.

They paid the bill and headed out onto the street, and began to walk back, holding hands. As they approached the apartment Waverly could see her jeep outside, she squealed in excitement.  
“Cole it’s back… is it fixed?” The red head nodded and Waverly pulled her in close for an excited kiss. Nicole laughed and went and opened the front door.

As they entered the smaller woman closed the door behind her and Nicole could feel her arms wrap around her middle, she turned “hey baby”. 

Waverly looked into her eyes and put her hands at the back of Nicole’s head pulling her towards her.. she kissed her so hard, she moaned, it lit the flame of desire which the redhead had tried to keep at bay…. Waverly grabbed at her belt on her jeans.. “wait Waves”….Nicole said using all her power to speak….. she looked into Waverly’s eyes, which were almost pleading with her.

Nicole said “are you sure” Waverly just nodded and pushed her towards the bed, the red head fell backwards and Waverly fell on top as they both grabbed, and touched and felt. Moaning and gasping, Removing clothing hands reaching eyes showing want and need.

The need to be fulfilled to be satisfied by an unspoken desire as they ended up entwined naked in each other’s arms. Each driven to the apex by each other.  
They hold on for dear life as they slowly come down from the heights they have reached. 

Nicole looks at the most beautiful woman she has ever known and she can see there are tears in her eyes… “I’ve got you Waves… I’ve got you”   
Waverly looks at Nicole smiles and says quietly “ I love you Cole”  
The red head lifts up Her girlfriends chin and kisses her softly on the lips “I love you to baby”

They both slip into a welcome sleep safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
